The Too-Perfect, The Ugly, The Out-Of-Character, And The Rest
by Cookie's Heart
Summary: Heard of Mary-Sues? OOC characters? Bad spelling? If you answered yes, read this fanfiction. If you answered no, still read this fanfiction. Note : This type of fic may have been posted before. Any similar content shall be a coincidence. Flames shall be used to boil water and cook my noodles. Thank You.
1. Chapter 1

**AN : No offence. **

**WARNING : This type of fanfiction may have been already posted before. And, my writing skills have been rusty. So, the crappiness of the fic may not suit you. But do not press the back butt- Ah. I bet someone pressed it already.**

**You may continue.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

Chapter One : ...Yes, With A Mary-Sue On Top!

So, let's begin.

Read this sentence.

'Light walked into a door.'

He walked into a door.

Ow.

Anyways, let's progress further.

'Light walked into the crowded room, and saw a beautiful girl. She had red hair along with blue streaks. Her eyes were a light blue-ish green.

Light walked to her, and said hi nervously. The girl looked at Light, and giggled.'

Mary-sue detected? Yep.

Let me continue.

'Soon, Light brought the girl home. He guided her to his room.

"I love you, _." Light whispered.

The girl giggled. She hugged Light.

Suddenly, L bursted into the room dramatically. While eating a strawberry. (Because we all know that L must always have a strawberrry with him all the time.)

"HAHAHAHA! Wait. Why am I laughing like that? (Shut up! Just continue!) You, Yagami Light, is Kira! I know that because -Enter reason here-."

_ looked at L. She took out a black note book and wrote something down. Forty seconds later, L died.

Then, Light married _ and they all lived happily ever after.'

Except for L. Poor L.

Now, what I had just...Typed in had a Mary-sue and a OOC character in it.

What? You don't think that is a Mary-sue?

Oh, okay.

RE-EDIT : 'Before Light died, because of Near, _ walked to Light and said, "No, Light! I can heal you! Because I am the chosen one! Plus, I can control people with my eyes!"

Light asked, "A-Anymore t-things you are hiding...?"

"Oh, and I can shoot lasers." Suddenly, L bursted in again.

"I thought you were dead." _ said.

"Oh. Right. Yes. Bye." L collapsed, strawberry in his mouth.'

There.

Mary-sue enough for ya?

Oh wait. I forgot the most cliche one.

RE-RE-EDIT : ' _ walked beside Light. "Why aren't you going home?" Light asked, nervous. "Because... My parents are dead! My father died in a car crash...And my mother killed herself!"

"You poor girl..." Light said as he hugged her.

Again, L was watching them, holding a strawberry. ( BECAUSE, AGAIN, L MUST ALWAYS HAVE A STRAWBERRY IN HIS HAND, OR TEH WORLD SHALL ENDDDDD!111!) '

Ah, finally.

See, I can do bad fanfiction.

Now, you see the Mary-sue. No wait...You read it.

What, don't think that this fanfic is funny?

...

It really isn't funny.

Anyways...

You can see some of the obvious traits that the OC is a Mary-sue. For example : Light automatically liking the OC, your OC suddenly has a Death Note, being able to heal people because he or she is the 'Chosen One', being able to shoot lasers out of their butts or any other region...

Uh, you get it.

Thus, this crappy fanfic shall live to see the new chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 : OOC-Ness

Welcome back, mindless sl- Uh, I mean Readers. Did you laugh so much that you rolled on the floor, laughed your ass off, while wearing a sombero?

No?

I didn't, either.

First, let us recap what I 'Taught' you.

Let me begin.

This time, I'm using...L.

'L sat (Because L decided that losing 40% of his deductive reasoning is no big deal) on the chair. Eating strawberries. (Because the world will end if he didn't.)

He heard a knock on the door. (Because apparently, his location was easily known and Watari was no where to be found.)

"Come in." (Because L **loves** to have visitors, especially those who just walk down the streets of Tokyo.)

"Ow!" A voice shouts.

"Opps, I walked into the door (This joke never gets old) ."

A purple haired (Or was it red?) girl entered the room. Her eyelashes were long, her blue (Or red, or even orange or possibly grey) eyes looking at L.

Her bursts were large and big, yet round at the same time.

L looked at her breasts. (Because the OOC L hasn't fully disappeared yet)

"My name is Kizu Toyota Moon Black Rose Tahatashiro Kittens."

"I am L," L said, apperently the Kira case was forgotten. (Kira? Kira who?)

"L, can I join the task force, I would be a geat help." Because even though this was only their first conversation, L trusted her...

"Are you Kira?" Because that was the only question the author knew to keep the chapter interesting.

"What! No! But I know who you suspect." (Because L had a facebook page which stated ALL of his personal information and who he suspected, along with his real name.)

"..."

"Yagami Light."

"That is correct." L stated, holding a strawberry. (Because the readers forgot about that big and important detail)

"I am the twin sister of the suspect, I know that he is Kira." Kizu Toyota Moon Black Rose Tahatashiro Kittens said.

"What!?" L said, having a out of character moment.

"Just joking. I am Kira."

"What!?"

"Joking. Actually, I am your life insurance agent."

"Oh."

L stared at Kizu Toyota Mo- Screw it! Uh...

L stared at Kizu -Insert the ridiculously long name here-, the beautiful, perfect girl.

"You will be part of the Task Force. Ignore Matsuda." (Because Matsuda is always the stupid one and he wasn't the one who killed Kira.

And L trusted Kizu Toyota Moon Black Rose Tahatashiro Kittens.) (Screw it. I'm copying and pasting.)

After around 10 chapters of 'funny' and 'romantic' and out-of-character moments, the author decided to end the story.

"Let's catch Kira, we have the evidence now," Kizu Toyota Moon Black Rose Tahatashiro Kittens said.

Mogi and Aizawa spoke up for the first time in the whole story, "Kira? Kira who?"

Kizu Toyota Moon Black Rose Tahatashiro Kittens ignored them.

"Yes," L stared at his lover lovingly, because true love can change a person, "But first, let me do a heart warming speech about protecting the world and you, Kizu Toyota Moon Black Rose Tahatashiro Kittens."

-An hour later-

They entered Light Yagami's house. Because Light's parents were okay with the idea that two people were about to arrest their child. And, where the hell was Sochiro?!

"Light! You are Kira!" L shouted in a brave voice. (Because L isn't the socially awkward detective anymore, again, because true love can change a person.)

Light stood up, looking at L and Kizu Toyota Moon Black Rose Tahatashiro Kittens. (Because Light had to have a place in the whole LXOC fanfic, and he had to magically appear in the last chapter even though he didn't for...The previous 10 or something chapters.)

By now, the author should know that no one was reading their work anymore. Because the author kept using this sentence.

"They kissed sweetly."

Light did a Kira laugh for no reason. He took out his death note (Because there was no way Light could have thought of a way to trick the two and that him being the top student in japan did not help him at all,) and wrote Kizu Toyota Moon Black Rose Tahatashiro Kittens.

Forty seconds later, Kizu Toyota Moon Black Rose Tahatashiro Kittens died.

L widened his eyes, and suddenly, because true love is sort of like a super power or something in the current generation,

L was fighting Kira.

Before Kira died, Kizu Toyota Moon Black Rose Tahatashiro Kittens woke up. "Hi!" "..." "What!?"

"I'm a shinigami, I can shoot lasers, I can fly, I have a death note, I can manipulate people, I can see the future, I do plot-no-jutsu," She rambled on and on, until..

"No! I was supposed to defeat L!" Light said, crying, because losing made Light become the weakling the author thought he was.

"Oh? You could have just gone onto facebook and searched for L. His full name was there."

Light widened his eyes. "What! NOOOOO!" And he died.

Then, L and Kizu Toyota Moon Black Rose Tahatashiro Kittens married each other and had babies who had ridiculously long names like their mother.

Near and Mello were sitting in a corner, because the author hated the two for trying to replace L.

And those who did nothing to L lived happily ever after.

But then, to start a sequel, Light Yagami was revived (Plot-No-Jutsu.) and the whole Kira thing started again.

The End. '

Whew. There.

OOCness and Mary-sue.

You don't think that...That is OOC?

Fine.

Re-Edit : 'L visited Near, and Near was bawling. The End.'

Still don't think OOC?

RE-RE EDIT : 'Mello threw away his chocolate.'

STILL DON'T THINK ITS OOC?!

RE-RE-RE EDIT : 'Matt stopped smoking.'

STILL DON'T?!

Re-Re-Re-Re edit : 'Watari became the evil ruler of the whole world in the end. The End.'

Good?

Okay.

I will be focusing on... OOC-ness.

Here is an example sentence.

'Near looked at Mello.'

Here is OOC added.

'Near cried as Mello walked away. Because Mello kicked his card tower.'

Near is OOC.

What? You want L and Light to be OOC? Okay.

'Light told L, "I have a pet table at home."

L said, "OH MY GOSH! REALLY? OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!"

Light jumped up and down.

L followed Light. While holding a strawberry.

Misa stared.

"What." Matsuda remarked.

"EH!? You were next to me?"

Then, a story of romance and action started.

Misa and Matsuda married each other and they lived happily ever after.

The End.'

Enough for ya?

Yay.

Get ready for the OOC fanfic in the next chapter.

You don't want to miss it.

Or do you...?

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH.

This was Light Yagami, bye.

Wait what! LIGHT!

No wait.

I'm talking to myself.

**AN : Thanks to those who reviewed. And thanks to HalfDragonLover for giving me the idea of making Near having emotions. Actually, he does have emotions...**

**O_O**


	3. And You Thought Yaoi Wasn't Censored

Hello there! This will be a special short chapter. I won't be ranting about the

The Too-Perfect, The Ugly, The Out-Of-Character, And The Rest.

Okay, maybe The Rest Is Included.

Because I am too lazy to finish typing the chapter that I originally planned, I will be typing this…

If you don't like Yaoi, I suggest that you don't flame.

If you like yaoi, especially LxLight, still don't flame.

Remember, do not force L to drop his strawberry, make sure that HE IS ALWAYS HOLDING IT! Or else…

Let me start...

'L walked into the room, dragging Light with him. Light glared at L. L blinked, then opened the door.

They were handcuffed together. (And as if that didn't sound kinky enough… )

"Ryuzaki, I'm bored."

"Light-kun should perhaps read a book or contribute to the investigation."

'Direct as always.' Light thought.

And, because the author thought that it was enough, five chapters later without any…Uh, plot progression…They had some kinky stuff… (And they managed to take off their clothes. With handcuffs still attached. Oh my Kami, those two are gods.)

* * *

"Looks like I am the dominant one, huh?" Light spoke.

"Percentage of you being Kira is now 20%. Kira would want to be dominant during –Censored-."

"Oh great, even when you're doing –Censored- you blame it all on Kira. Plus, I'm not even Kira!"

Then, Light –Censored-, L moaned.

L started to –Censored-, then –Censored-.

Light –Censored-, only to –Censored-.

Next, Light gripped –Censored-. By this time, L had already –censored-. –Censored- was all over Light. Then, Light –censored- only to be –censored-. Again. –Censored- at –censored- then –censored-. Finally –censored- to-censored-.

"Your –censored- is –censored- then mine." L said.

"Shut up, Ryuuzaki."

"Only Kira would be angry at the fact that –censored- is –censored- than his."

"You're just blaming all of the problems that I supposedly have on Kira."

L looked at Light.

"Maybe."

Light stared at L.

"Seriously, I didn't even know that I could do the –Censored-."

"Light-kun's first time?"

"You know that its also your first time, Ryuuzaki."

"Light-kun is in denial."

"Since when!?"

"A few seconds ago, Light-kun."

"Shut up."

"Why is the hotel room shaking?"

"An earthquake, Light-kun."

"I know! But.."

Then, the world ended, because… (You should know the answer…-EPIC DRUMROLL-)

L WASN'T HOLDING/EATING/RAPING/TOUCHING A STRAWBERRY!

The End.'

Crack.

I'm losing all my funny. Sigh…

There. I originally planned to make it…Shorter?

Oh kami…-Censored- Jokes.

If you know what I mean…

Erm, anyways…

If you enjoyed the crack yaoi fic, review.

If you were offended by the yaoi crack fic, want to kill me with duct tape, some rope, a ruler, a chair and a banana, still review.

I won't show you what the next chapter will be about, BECAUSE I'M being The Little Evil Author That I Am. Yes, its so holy that it even has capital letters on each word. MUAHAHAHA- Cough- AU –Cough- HAHAHAHAHA –Cough- OOC –Cough-HAHA.

Here is the omake, (AKA. What I originally planned.)

Here is the yaoi story!

**'**-Censored-

The End.'

Oh and, the question for the day :

Which Death Note Characters do you like? (Top_)

Which Death Note Characters do you hate? (Top _)

* * *

**AN : This is the shortest chapter yet.**

**Thought you wanted to know.**


	4. Funny Isn't That Easy XD

Welcome back!

(MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

(NOW MY SLAVE, READ THE BORING CHAPTER BECAUSE YOU THINK THAT ITS FUNNY! MUHAHAHAHA)

Ahem.

Let me continue.

'L walked into the room where Matt, Mello and Near were in.

Watari was with Roger.

Matt was playing his PSP when suddenly, he shouted out, "Blasphemy! Thou shall not fail thee!"

"Uh…What the fuck, Matt?" Mello questioned.

"Thou shall not question thee."

"L, please stop Matt."

"Matt, stop it," L said.

"Thou shall not ask thee to stop."

"Did you put something in his cigarette?" Near asked.

"No." L said.

Suddenly, Mello started to jump up and down.

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING!?"

"Jumping." Near said simply.

"I FUCKING KNOW BUT WHY AM I DOING IT, SHEEP?!"

"Thou angered Gods."

"MATT, HELP ME!"

"Thou angered thee."

"MATT, RETURN BACK TO FUCKING NORMAL."

"THOU SHALL NOT ORDER THEE."

L sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

CRASH! Wow. Light and Misa walked into the door, again. (Told you, that joke will never get old.)

Misa and Light were wearing tutus.

L blinked.

'Light definitely needs therapy.'

"Mogi wants to make some –Censored- with Misa."

The End.'

Quite short, I know.

Anyways…

They're not quite OOC, to me, but its still ok.

Today's topic is…

AU.

Alternate Universes! (I finally bothered to show what the short forms mean! Yay!)

Ahem.

AU, AU.

Mary-sues's AU?

Oh! Oh! '**_The Mary Sue's Revenge'._**

That sounds like one hell of a fic.

Let me try the prologue.

'Kizu Toyota Moon Black Rose Tahatashiro Kittens waited. She walked around. "The Authors will pay…" Jiha Games Chocolate Clouds shouted, "TOO EARLY TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL! I MEAN, I KNOW WE ARE PERFECT, BUT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL THIS EARLY?!"

"Shut up. L will be mine. He will gaze at my boobs. And we will eat strawberries and poop babies together."

Jiha Games Chocolate Clouds spoke, "Yes…And Light will be mine. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Curse those Authors who neglect us, hate us! We have a Near and Mello distraction, am I right, Jiha?"

"Oh, yes. We will have both the hottest main characters to ourselves. After all, they follow The Plot. The Words will create The Plot, then, we shall attack The Author and turn The Plot into our Minions." Jiha spoke, while looking at a picture of Light.

"So, let's enhance our boobs." Kizu stated.

They chanted.

"YOUNIS CANTIERS UNDERSTANDSIJFEWP USFMEIFMD HAHAFIDFMDI HAHAJSDIOSKDI HAHAKOFDKFO WAITJIGFJGFI WHATDIGFIDG HAHAHAIFDJIFDJS PEANUTFIDJFIO BUTTERJIFJDOFJEI JELLYIFDJSOJF TIMETIEJGDKGDS AWWWJOKFDO YEAHHHGKODPKSPODKG HAHAHAFODKFOD WITH THIS, FIDOJFOSIDFWEODKFODKOFWILLFKDFDOF

RULEFIDFITHEKFODKFWORLD." The chanted. Amazingly, both of them spoke the chant accurately.

Out side The Fourth Wall, The Author was crying. But, the two Mary-Sues had things to do. And Raping L and Light was one of them.

Thus, the Revenge Of The Mary-Sues started.

BUT! What they didn't know was that a darker part of The Author had other plans which had already started, because…You know what they say, Opposites attract each other, and that effected L and Light.

End of Prologue.'

Wanna continue the story? I hope not.

Have you read the My Immortal equivalent in the Death Note FanBase? I hope not. Because that practically covers all of the upcoming chapters.

(The equivalent has Mary-Sues (Real Mary-Sues) L glomping Light, OOC (Lots of OOC) No indoor Voice, etc)

But its so ridiculous and so lousy written that its funny.

Like what I'm trying to do now.

(Note To Self : Never try to write humorous stories ever again.)


	5. Light

Once upon a time, in a land where there was a princess named L. L was… Unusual, to say the least, for a princess. But sadly, his, (or her) mother passed away after saying these last words. "Screw him, it's a her now, and don't screw him literally, did you even hear me correctly?! It's a her! Screw her!" Even though L Lawliet was clearly a boy's name in most people's mind. Oh, and this all happened before she died of a heart attack for reasons unknown. (CoughcoughDeathNoteincoughalternateuniversecough. )

Moving on, there was a prince named Light. And even though he was royalty, people still made fun of him. Especially his, quoting, "Fabulous hair and awesome last name. Yagami." (Coughcough IMAGAY Coughcough)

The prince-

Oh wait. Wrong story. So erm… -Dodges pens, potato chips, and…Near?- I'm back. Again, the usual. Weekly updates . (IF I MANAGE TO! Dundundun)

Oh well. Here's a parody.

(It's a partial Parody)

(PS. Please don't kill me.)

(PS. STOP THROWING NEAR AT ME! Throw Light or L at me, or Matt. NOT NEAR! Near deserves to sit in a corner, playing with his toys, solving cases, not being thrown around! (Like a sheep. Get it?) (Derp)

Light opened his eyes. Darkness.

'_Where am I…? Who did this? What happened? Is this some sort of test L is putting me through to see if I'm Kira? No, I doubt he would keep me locked in this… Dark room.'_

"Hello!? L?!"

"Well, well." A familiar voice said. Uh, I mean, A very similar voice said.

Light found himself looking at… Himself…?

The brunette was a little surprised, but he managed to keep his posture.

The mirror image of him looked the same, only he had red eyes. Light never knew he had red eyes. Did he had red eyes? Oh well. You could never tell with the technology and contact lenses and genes these days.

"Surprised? Quite shocking, really. You're a genius, are you not?" 'Light' said.

"Who are you?!"

'_Who is he? Is this some type of sick joke played by L!? Damn. If it is, I'm going to kill L. Great. If L could read my thoughts, he would probably raise my percentage of being Kira by 5% or something. What am I thinking!? I'm tied to a chair, talking to myself, and I think of that?!'_

_"Hm," The voice _made Light come back to reality. "Perhaps I could make you guess who I _am,_ or simply say it out. The latter may be much more satisfying, though. How about a hint? It starts with a 'K' and its what Ryuuzaki, or _L,_ always accused you of being. Which, is true. " 'Light' smirked, his eyes glowing a bright red.

Light froze. '_Kira… L was right all this time… No, this is a lie. I don't remember killing the criminals. And more importantly, I don't even know how I kill! But… If I think about it a little deeper… The memory gaps.. No, no, no. Calm down, Light. This isn't real at all.'_

"I am Kira. I am you, Light. L was right all along, you are Kira. I'm just a part of you. A whole different part of you. But I still have your intellect, you goals, your way of thinking."

Light didn't manage to keep his eyes from widening. What a pity.

"No, that isn't true. Sure, I do think that criminals need to die, but, I'm not a mass murderer!"

Kira's eyes narrowed, his smirk disappearing and becoming a frown.

"You think I'm a mass murderer? What I'm doing… Its for the sake of the innocents! I want to create a perfect world, a world where criminals do not exist! I will become the God of the new world, and then, the world will be perfect. After all, I am justice!" At this point, Kira was doing dramatic actions.

Light realized that his facial expressions weren't always pretty.

"No. W-What you are doing is evil!" Light said, but he knew that it was true. It was the only possibility which was logical to why there was memory gaps. But why did he lose his memories?

Kira twitched.

(No, Light twitched. Kira_ is_ in Light's body, right? So, Light twitched. But this is Kira. So, Kira twitched. But its Light's body! So Light twitched. Yes, but the person here is Kira, not Light, so Kira twitched, not Light. No, he is sort of borrowing Light's body, so Light is the one who twitched. No! Kira twitched! Light! Kira! Light! Argh, my brain hurts.)

Then, L woke up.

"Hm..Perhaps falling asleep wasn't an excellent idea." L chewed on his finger.

He looked at Light, the brunette was still sleeping. L's raven hair got into his eyes as he started to reflect on the particular dream.

'_That dream… Light-kun is Kira, then. But… Why was Kira a whole different person then Light-kun?'_

Clink. Clink.

The chain clinked somemore.

"Ug… Ryuuzaki. Stop moving."

"3% Light-kun. Kira would want me to not move, so that he will be able to create an elaborate plan to kill me without the use of his murder weapon."

"I'm not Kira…"

"1%, Light-kun."

Light sighed, turning over to his side.

"0.5% added, Light-kun. You may be plotting my death for all I know."

"How can I do that if you're always staring at me?!"

"Light-kun can do it, considering his intellect. Why, is Light-kun telling me that he isn't a genius, and that he simply cheated to get the scores that Light-kun always gotten?"

Light twitched.

'_Hm… According to that dream, Kira twitched. But some… Force said that it was Light-kun who twitched, considering the fact that Kira was in Light-kun's body. So, from that… I can deduce that Light-kun is indeed Kira. But it is a dream. But the force said so. Light-kun twitched, it could be Kira who twitched, for all I know so far. I will have to add this as evidence when I arrest Light-kun.' _

Then, L realized that he was planning to add a ridiculous dream as evidence. L blinked.

'_Perhaps I need more sugar. Yes. A shortcake would be excellent right now.'_

"Light-kun, wake up."

"Screw you."

"2%."

Then, a pillow was flung at L.

L dodged it.

"5%, Light-kun."

Great. Not only have L raised the percentage of me being Kira, I lost my pillow thanks to the damned detective. Light thought.

Light turned to L and glared at him.

"7%, Light-kun."

The next morning, at headquarters, Matsuda said, "Hey, erm, is it that time of the month for Light?"

Matsuda was lucky that Light was handcuffed to L.


	6. Words Hurt Me Even More Than Sticks

**Note : sorry for teh short chapppiiieeee i in rush thx i lack funniness for this chappie so dont mind me just read REVVVIIIIEEEWWWW!`111111!**

**You may have read about OC stories…**

**You may have read about Third-Person OC stories…**

**You may have read about Third-Person OC Mary-sue stories…**

**You may have read about Third-Person OC Mary-sue stories that make no sense…**

**You may have read about Third-Person OC Mary-sue stories that make no sense and had terrible grammar and spelling…**

**You may have read about Third-Person OC Mary-sue stories that make no sense and had terrible grammar and spelling, and not only that, if you used one of those quizzes that helps you know if you OC is a Mary-sue or not, you'd probably check every. **

_**Single. **_

_**Thing.**_

**You may have read about Third-Person OC Mary-sue stories that make no sense and had terrible grammar and spelling, and not only that, if you used one of those quizzes that helps you know if you OC is a Mary-sue or not, you'd probably check every. **

_**Single. **_

**_Thing_, and you may be wanting me to get to the point…**

**You may have read about Third-Person OC Mary-sue stories that make no sense and had terrible grammar and spelling, and not only that, if you used one of those quizzes that helps you know if you OC is a Mary-sue or not, you'd probably check every. **

_**Single. **_

**_Thing_, and you may be wanting me to get to the point… **

**About 2****nd**** (and first) person stories with OC Mary-sues that make no sense and has terrible grammar and spelling, and not only that, if you used one of those quizzes that helps you know if you OC is a Mary-sue or not, you'd probably check **

_**every. Single. Thing.**_

-Insert Derpy Kira Face- **(Psst, with caption. Post in reviews (If you're still reading this) what the caption is**)

Today, I shall be doing…

1st person Mary-sue stories.

Or was that 2nd person?

Nevermind.

Now, read this, and wonder why did God( Or any other deity you believe in. Say_**…L/Kira/Light/Mello/Matt/Near/Kami/Mikami/Me Kami/Cake/Cherries/ Pie**_) create fanfiction.

(_**Note : Fanfiction in the previous sentence does not include Yaoi, Yuri, Great Plotlines, One-shots, Two-shots, Stories that are really long, Non-Mary Sue stories, In-character Stories, Canon side stories, AU, Types of stories you like, parodies, Writing Bad Stories On Purpose Stories, and stories that include all of the above. Batteries not included.**_)

Fun Fact : Count how many words are in bold. (And post it in the reviews) (Good luck.)

P.S Brain bleach and real bleach isn't enough to make me forget what I wrote for this topic.

WARNING : THE AUTHORESS IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR READERS DYING, GETTING INJURED, GETTING ELECTROCUTED, DRINKING BLEACH, POSIONING THEMSELF, BURNING TO DEATH, SETTING SELF ON FIRE IN ORDER TO BURN TO DEATH, DROWNING IN WATER, LITERALLY POURING BLEACH INTO THE EYE IN ORDER FOR IT TO BECOME BRAIN BLEACH, GETTING SEIZURES, GETTING SCARRED FOR LIFE, LOSING THEIR DIGNITY, KILLING THEIR OWN FAMILY, BECOMING A MASSMURDER WITH A GOD COMPLEX IN ORDER TO CLENSE THE WORLD OF BAD WRITERS WITH A SUSPICIOUS BLACK NOTEBOOK NOT FROM THIS REALM, HAVING NIGHTMARES, GOUGING THEIR OWN EYES OUT, USING OVERUSED JOKES, AND ETC.

Batteries **_still _**not included.

And I don't own Death Note.

* * *

i m raven scarlet blood nightheart

i'm suppppppeeeerrrrr popular!1111!

ANd smart.

Oh, and i am very fit!

near mello matt are my besties (besties are bestfriends incase you dont know). i just know them!111!

i hate light imagay!11! i know he is kira, btw.

OH!1! and i have shinigami eyes, thats why i know, and i am the next sucsseor to become l.

my lif is interesting adn you better read it!

and i am a orphan because my father killed my mother my father ran away and police caught him

the next chappie coming up

please review i know u like my Oc! she is wonderful, sint she?

chappie one

i walk into the classroom

the boys all gap at me with their mouths open and i stayed calm and ignores them.

boys are very annoying.

suddenly, i see a very handsome boy with black raven hair!

'Whoa...very hawt! that imagay boy is nothing compared to him... hehehe' i thought

imagay, Light yagamie is the populr boy in the school but no one like him

then, i see girls crowding around the raven harid boy

haha! one of the girls raised their middle finger at imagay!

light was very sad. he cried on the spot and everyone laughed.

the end.

revierw plese

Chappie 2

HAHA U THOUGHT THE EPIC STORY WAS OVER!

hahahahaha

STOP FALMING MEEEEEEEE!111

u guys are idiot!

i udr propoer grammer!

anyway, on to the story

i soon learnt the boy name was l.

after school, he approached me and pulled me to a cornor.

he smiled at me

i was very happy! so hawwwtttttt

he told me he loved me and i kissed him

suddenly, imagay appared

he was very jealous becuz he loved me too

he then took out death note and wrote something in it

l crumpled to the floor and die

suddenly, light died because my shinigami was the king of shinigami

so, l came back!111!

i was very happy

we lived happy ever afet!

yayyayayayaya!1111!

i hope you liked the story please review, no flamese

thx!1!

* * *

...

Told you brain bleach and bleach isn't enough to reverse the effects.

Now will you excuse me, I want to pour some acid on my head. Thank you.

And, before I typed this sentence, the word count was 969. Hehehehehehehehehe, 69. Get it?

No?

Okay...

Ha...

69...

...

I'm going to go to my emo corner now.

AT LEAST MY EMO CORNER HAS A HD TV WITH POPCORN AND DEATH NOTE EPISODES...!

...

I'm just going to shut up now.


End file.
